Complexo de 0
by Sild-San
Summary: Depois de Harry ter um 0 num teste ele tem uma discussão com Hermione, será que tudo fica bem? Leiam e descubram, amizade, não amor!


- Harry…espera! – Gritou Hermione enquanto se esquivava aos vários alunos que haviam saído das aulas aquando do toque suave que ecoara por Hogwarts – Espera…não é nada de importante! - Continuou ela enquanto continuava a correr, o ar a escapar-lhe do peito à medida que se aproximava de Harry.

Quase parecia que o ia apanhar…quase parecia que ele estava prestes a ser pego, como uma snitch dourada , à medida que ela se aproximava, mas então, quase como que pressentindo-a o rapaz franzino de óculos redondos e cicatriz em forma de raio acelerou para as escadas que se movimentavam, e aproveitou uma que se estava a desviar, saltando para cima dela e subindo um andar enquanto deixava Hermione desolada para trás…

- Ora bolas… - Suspirou ela enquanto via o cabelo cor de corvo do seu gryffindor preferido a desaparecer por um corredor.

**Complexo de 0**

- Ufa, esta foi por pouco! – Disse ele enquanto arfava devido ao esforço intenso que fora correr para ele, ele já dissera e voltaria a repetir, tirando emergências…correr não era para ele, cansativo, e cheio de suor, preferia mil vezes a sua "flecha de fogo", e a sensação do vento a correr-lhe da cara, a correr, estava nesse momento com a mão no peito, a descansar, vermelho como um tomate com o suor a escorrer-lhe para os mantos quando uma mão o agarrou por trás, ele tentou correr, mas a mão impedia-o, estava simplesmente preso, os seus instintos de sobrevivência, automáticos, depois de tantas zaragatas, estavam a ativar-se quando ele sentiu o cheiro a pergaminho novo que ele sabia que só uma pessoa tinha, a menina prodígio, e bruxa, Hermione Granger, virando-se calmamente mas fingindo-se zangado, ele disse-lhe, com um tom de voz meio desagradável…

- Tu sabes…realmente não preciso da tua ajuda, eu estou bem, quer dizer, já lutei contra o Voldemort meia dúzia de vezes, eu fico bem!

Sentiu-a tremer quando disse o nome do feiticeiro mais temido de todos, embora não o mais poderoso, depois viu os seus olhos castanhos a brilharem de fúria, e de dor, à medida que a mensagem passava, controlando a voz Hermione respondeu.

- Tu sabes…se continuas assim ficas sem amigos! – Disse Hermione, irritada com ele, será que ele não percebia?

- Talvez eu queira ficar sem amigos, talvez vocês só me incomodem! – Harry engoliu em seco, isso não era verdade, os seus amigos eram importantes para ele, e dissera-o sem pensar, mas era demasiado tarde, Harry viu Hermione correr, lágrimas prateadas a saírem-lhe dos olhos.

- Qual é o seu problema? – Interrogou-se

**Complexo de 0**

- Sabes, devias mesmo pedir-lhe desculpa, ela parecia bastante magoada – Opinou Ron, Harry olhou para ele surpreendido, era raro Ron reparar nas emoções das pessoas, e ainda mais raro que ele ficasse contra Harry, tirando aquele período no quarto ano. Harry ponderou as suas opções, já se tinham passado dois dias inteiros desde a sua última cena com Hermione, e temera que tivesse estragado tempo, tinha-se armado em duro, evitando falar com ela, mas agora se queria preservar a amizade deles então era importante que desse o pé a torcer, preparou-se para a ver, mas primeiro uma coisa…

- Accio flores! – Berrou ele agitando a sua varinha, enquanto esperava que a sua magia fizesse efeito, após alguns minutos viu meia dúzia de flores bravas de cor amarela a pairarem na janela, a baterem suavemente no vidro, Harry abriu a janela e elas vieram ter diretamente com ele, segurando ele embrulhou-as com um laço mágico e foi à procura de Hermione

**Complexo de 0**

**- **Hermione eu… - Harry parou ao ver que Hermione estava acompanhado, por uma rapariga de cabelo preto e com uma pele de tom moreno, identificando-a como Padma, com quem Ron tinha ido ao baile, aproximando-se das duas o jovem mágico, preparou o seu pedido de desculpas, que ele tinha noção ser fraco, mas esperava que a racionalidade de Hermione predominasse sobre as suas emoções de rapariga – Curioso – Pensou ele, nunca tinha reparado em Hermione como uma rapariga em si mesma, sabia que ela era uma rapariga claro, tinha noção disso, mas agora o corpo dela tinha-se formado num de uma mulher. – Não de uma mulher! – Corrigiu-se ele rapidamente, afinal, ela tinha apenas 16 anos, em comparação com os 15 dele, mesmo assim, tinha que ir.

- Hermione eu… - Recomeçou ele, mas foi interrompido prontamente por Hermione que, vermelha como tudo se começara a afastar dele, deixando Padma para trás, justamente como ele tinha feito a ela apenas alguns dias antes, mas ele não podia deixar que ela escapasse, sendo mais rápido do que ela, foi fácil para ele apanhá-la e agarrá-la pelo ombro, forçando-a a virar-se para ele, não a magoando no entanto.

- Que queres? Pensava que não precisavas de amigos! – Observou ela num tom elevado, a sua voz um oitavo mais baixa que o habitual, a sua cara mais vermelha do que uma lagosta

- Não…não, isso não é verdade – Assegurou-lhe ele, a sua voz elevada devido ao pânico, não podia perder a Hermione, simplesmente não podia!

- Então…porque não queres ajuda? – Perguntou-lhe, algo preocupada com a resposta possível dele.

Harry demorou imenso tempo a responder, como se estivesse a pensar na resposta e…na verdade, era o que ele estava a fazer, a pensar cuidadosamente em tudo o que tinha dito e que ela tinha dito, a examinar o sentido das palavras, contando o número de silabas de cada, quando estava certo da sua resposta disse-a num tom baixo…

- Acho que no fim…não queria admitir que algo estava errado – Admitiu.

- Mas podes contar comigo, sabes que sim, certo? Sou tua amiga – Foi a resposta pronta, dita num tom apressado como que com medo de parar

- Sim…eu sei…Amigos?

- Amigos.

E…juntos, ambos partiram, de volta para a torre de Gryffindor, como amigos verdadeiros que eram, e que sempre seriam

O fim

**Notas do autor: O tamanho total da história não contando com estas notas é de 979 palavras, e repito, isto não é um ship, apenas uma história de amizade entre Harry e Hermione, nem tudo tem que ser romântico, o que acharam? Deixem reviews!**


End file.
